This invention relates generally to improvements in a work control apparatus in an exerciser, and more particularly to an improved apparatus in a bicycle exerciser providing a means of selectively predetermining and maintaining the brake pressure.
In the heretofore conventional work control apparatus utilized in an exerciser of this type, a control knob is provided which is used to regulate the braking pressure. The full range of pressure adjustment required that the knob be rotated considerable number of revolutions. This was a somewhat slow procedure and required a similar operation to readjust the knob to a different pressure. Moreover, with this particular type of device because of the large revolution range of the knob, it was difficult to readjust the knob to a particular predetermined pressure once the knob had been moved several revolutions, simply by reliance upon the indicator provided on the knob.